Spider-Man
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a vigilante, who after getting bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, became a cross-species and became enhanced himself. After creating web-shooters using OsCorp's biocable, Spider-Man escalated from being a mere vigilante looking for revenge and taking out gang members to becoming a superhero protecting the City of New York. He is the main protagonist in the game The Amazing Spider-Man. Bio The bite from a genetically enhanced spider granted Peter Parker incredible arachnid-like powers. Strength, agility, a spider-like sixth sense warning him of personal danger. And most amazing of all-- Peter can walk on walls. When a thief killed his beloved Uncle Ben, a grief-stricken Peter vowed to use his amazing abilities to protect his city as the Amazing Spider-Man. Peter’s trials taught him an invaluable lesson: with great power, there must also come great responsibility. The Amazing Spider-Man When Medusa returns and turns her Underworld Army into a Symbiote Army with the help of Carnage to destroy Palutena and Skyworld, Palutena asks Spider-Man for help due to his past run-ins with the Symbiote, Venom and Carnage, Spider-Man teams up with Pit and Viridi's Forces of Nature, during this Phosphora flirts with Spider-Man while at the same time develops feelings for him especially after Spider-Man saves her from nearly being Killed by The Green Goblin who came to try and take control of the Symbiotes, eventually Spider-Man defeats the Goblin and he and the others run-in to Venom who agrees to help stop the Symbiote Army, during the fight against the Symbiotes Spider-Man also starts to develop feelings for Phosphora, near the of the game Pit defeats Medusa with the Three Sacred Treasures, However Carnage takes full control of the Symbiote Army, during the fight Carnage removes Spider-Man's mask and reveals to Pit and the others that Spider-Man's real name is Peter Parker, eventually Carnage is defeated, Palutena then thinks Spider-Man for helping and promises that she and the others will keep Spider-Man's real name a secret, at the end of the game Spider-Man confess' his feelings for Phosphora, Phosphora then tells him that she feels the same way and the two kiss and begin a relationship, Spider-Man then returns home to New York. Personality Peter is seen to those that know him as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. To those in authority, he is seen as an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he has brought in. Nonetheless, Peter's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. One of Peter's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of horrible situations, such as battling supervillains like The Lizard and Electro, or being held at gunpoint by a police officer, Peter invariably cracks a joke. Peter is also a loner. His individualistic style is due to having been a social outcast in his youth. However, this has gradually lessen with time upon meeting Gwen and upon Flash beginning to become sympathetic to him. Peter is also shy and awkward. He has a hard time talking to girls, especially when he first had a real conversation with his crush, Gwen Stacy. He also becomes nervous and begins stuttering when he's under pressure or stress, for example when he was talking to Captain George Stacy about who does a better job at protecting New York; Spider-Man or the NYPD. Family, Friends/Allies and Enemies Family *Richard Parker - Father; Deceased *Mary Parker - Mother; Deceased *Ben Parker - Uncle; Deceased *May Parker - Aunt *Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl - Future Daughter Friends/Allies *Gwen Stacy - Former Girlfriend; Deceased *Harry Osborn - Best Friend *Shulk - Friend and Ally *Sonic the Hedgehog - Friend and Ally *Mario - Friend and Ally *Link - Friend and Ally *Samus Aran - Friend and Ally *Flash Thompson - High School Bully turned Friend *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Friend and Ally *Johnny Storm/The Human Touch - Close Friend and Ally *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Close Friend, Ally and Ex-Girlfriend Enemies *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Arch Enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom - Childhood Friend turned Enemy *Curt Conners/The Lizard - Friend and Mentor turned Enemy *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy *Flint Marko/Sandman - Enemy *Alex O'Hirn/Rhino - Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin - Enemy Trivia *Peter has been Spider-Man since he was 15 years old, he is currently 21. **In The Amazing Spider-Man he is 17-18. **In Ultimate Spider-Man he is 18-19. Category:Playable Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Non-Kid Icarus Category:Hero Category:Ultimate Spider-Man